


Leave me alone

by idkimoutofideas (azebra117)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azebra117/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison is hanging out at a bar, wishing all the creepy guys would just stop hitting on her so she could finally drink in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave me alone

“Hey sexy lady.” Allison stared at her drink, trying to ignore the man hitting on her. “C’mon, don’t be like that.” The man put his arm around her shoulder.

“Let go of me.” She glared at him. The guy just shrugged and sat back.

“You got a boyfriend or something?”

“None of your business.” She snapped at him. 

“So I’ll take that as a no.” The man smirked, and Allison could feel his eyes trailing up and down her body, she shuddered.

“Fuck off.” She told him, and he narrowed his eyes.

“I was just trying to be friendly, bitch.” The man grumbled and got up, heading a few seats down. Allison sighed and cracked her knuckles, she just wanted one night to drink in peace. As she took another sip of her gin and tonic, she felt someone else’s eyes on her. She looked up, expecting to see another creep, but it was a boy around her age, when she made eye contact with him he gave her a tentative smile before blushing and dropping his gaze. He was cute, Allison decided, his hair was curly and black, and his eyes were a warm chocolate. Allison was trying to decide weather to go over to him when she felt a slap on her ass.

“Hey tits.” Another man sat down next to her, he was even uglier and meaner looking than the last one.

“Leave me alone.” She glared at him.

“Oh c’mon. What’s the harm in telling such a sexy lady a compliment?”

“I said: leave me alone.” Allison repeated.

“I’m just giving you a compliment! Fucking bitches like you can’t even take a compliment these days.” He muttered.

“I can take a compliment, but that is not one. So fuck off and leave me alone.” Instead of walking away the man moved closer to her.

“Look bitch, I don’t care what you think, I always get what I want.” His eyes had trailed down and were now fixated on her breasts, and he licked his lips before looking back up at her.

“Leave. Me. Alone.” Allison refused to back down, and she was getting ready to knee the guy in the balls when someone interrupted.

“Is there a problem here?” Allison looked up to see the curly haired boy standing there.

“Who the fuck are you?” The man snarled.

“I’m her boyfriend. Who the fuck are you?” The man glared at the boy before turning and leaving.

“Thank you,” Allison said when the man had left.

“It’s nothing, really.” The guy smiled. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine. I just wish creepy guys would stop hitting on me.” Allison sighed and took another drink.

“Ok.” The guy stood awkwardly for a moment before Allison smiled.

“C’mon, sit down. No point in standing.” The guy returned the smile before sitting at the bar and ordering another drink.

“I’m Allison.” She told him as he picked up his glass.

“Scott.” He replied.


End file.
